Crash and Burn
by SplishySplash
Summary: Post Judas on a Pole. Brennan is having a hard time comming to grips about what had happened, and guess who she turns too? BB


**Crash and Burn**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the song is by Savage Garden and I don't own Judas on a Pole, it was my all time favorite episode. . .I hope you like this story.**

**Crash and Burn**

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart  
I know it feels like the walls are closing in on you.  
Its hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you fell like you cant take anymore._

Booth walked up on the corner diner, he knew she would be there. Zack had just received his doctorate and assuming on the celebration Cam gave him the job. He stood there for a moment before catching his partner's eyes, giving her a half-hearted wave.

She nodded in acknowledgement and started towards the door, her best friends eyes following her in out of the door the man with the FBI-standard issued body armor. The artist had a slight smile on her face, gently bumping the 'bug and slime' guy sitting next to her as to get his attention on the doctor.

Within moments Brennan was standing in front of Booth. "What happened?" She asked, holding her breath.

"The attorney general took one look at the evidence your father provided and they reinstated me." He murmured his hands in his jacket pockets, Brennan released the breath she holding.

"I'm glad." She said nodding her head, her smile growing genuine. Booth folded his arms, his smile matching hers.

But his smile grew into a frown just as quickly as it turned into his smile. "Listen, we found another burned body, same place and same set up." He started slowly.

"Kirby?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." He responded, holding up a coin. The Christopher Columbus coin, her fathers calling card. "It was Kirby's blood in your apartment." He pocketed the coin.

"Dad's still trying to warn people, leave me and Russ alone." She said, trying to understand her fathers actions, but failing miserably.

"No, Russ is safe with your father. He is warning people to stay away from you." He said, then his features grew softer. "Look, I'm sorry that you had to go through it again, watching your family drive off and leaving you behind. I'm sorry."

"My fathers. . ." She started, but Booth interrupted.

"He's your dad and he loves you." He said firmly, it was hard from him to watch her fight the emotions that were running through her.

It took all of her self control to keep her tears at bay. "You know, I'm just. . ." She started to speak, her voice growing smaller. "I'm just one of those people who don't get to be in a family." She started to concentrate on the side walk next to her.

"Listen, Bones." He said, reaching out with his index finger and touching her chin, pulling her gaze back to him. "There's more than one kind of family."

They stood there for a moment, his finger still resting on her chin. She could feel the bolt of electricity running from his touch, radiating through her body. Slowly he leaned closer, not enough to cause any damage as her colleague tapped on the window and gaining their attention.

Zack motioned for the pair to come inside, and Booth's hand returned back to its assigned pocket. "I see that Zack got the job, right?"

"Come in and congratulate him." She said, grabbing his arm and leading him to the diner.

"No, he's your squints." He protested, following her to the step. "Not my squints."

"No, Booth, we are all of us your squints." She said, knowing that her sentence didn't complete itself. She took the step first, her hand going to Booth's shoulder. "Do me a favor and pat Zack with an open hand."

Booth followed her onto the step, and shot her a confused look. "What? Why? Does that mean something?" He asked, causing her to laugh for the first time in a long while.

"Agent Booth." Said Zack, extending his hand to the FBI agent, not expecting him to return the gesture.

And to his surprise, Booth took his hand and with the other one he patted Zack's shoulder. "Congratulations Doctor Addy." He said, looking to his partner who had a slight smile on her face. Zack beamed at the contact.

"Thank you, Agent Booth." He said, his cheeks growing slightly pink. Booth released his grip and took his seat next to Brennan.

"It should be me thanking you, Zack. For helping me get my job back." Said Booth sincerely. He was watching his partner from the corner of her eye, she was looking at her hands in her lap as if she was growing nervous.

"Have you called your family yet?" Asked Angela, not taking notice to Brennan's behavior.

"Oh, I completely forgot." Said Zack, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "I was supposed to call as soon as I got it."

"I've got to leave also." Said Cam, standing up. "I have paper work to attend to."

Slowly, one by one all the staff left except for Booth and Brennan. Brennan hadn't said anything since she had reentered the diner and that was starting to worry Booth. Turning slightly on his stool, to look more fully at the woman sitting next to him, she had dark rings under her eyes and her skin was pale. Looking at her slightly exposed wrist he could see the bruise from the handcuffs peaking just under her jacket.

"Bones, are you alright?" He asked, trying to catch her eye.

It took her a moment to respond. "I'm just tired, I guess." She said finally, her gaze matching his.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, just like he did when she was handcuffed to the bench, to comfort her. . "Do you want me to give you a ride home?" He asked.

"I think I'll walk. I need to clear my head." She said standing up to leave the diner, he caught her hand before she could exit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, standing up and leading her out the door.

"No not really."She said, "A walk home and a nice long bath should do the trick." She started to walk in the direction of her apartment, she stopped when he tugged on her hand.

"Temperance, your not alone in this. I want to help you through this." He said softly, her gaze was challenging him to follow her and with a sigh. "I'm just a phone call away if you need anything."

"Thanks Booth." Her hand left his and went into her pocket as she began to walk home. The skies were turning into overcast, threatening to rain.

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face they day._

Brennan walked for hours. The normal twenty five minute walk to her apartment long had past. The graying sky finally gave into the rain and it fell heavily on the city, trapping the doctor in it.

The rain didn't bother her from her thoughts. Thoughts of her father and her brother swam through her mind like salmon swimming upstream. Nothing made sense to her. How did Delaney find her brother in the first place? How did Kirby get killed in her apartment and what was he doing there in the first place? The one that stood out was of what was going to happen to Russ's girlfriend and the two girls he was so fond of? As much as Brennan hated to admit, he had done the same thing as their parents, that shook the doctor to the core.

_Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again_

Tears began to fall from her eyes, mixing in with the rain. More thoughts ran through her head, ones of her partner. What had he meant about there being more than one family? She understood the conventional family-mom, dad and children, neither of which existed in her family. When it dawned on her- Angela, Zack, Hodgins, Booth and sometimes Cam: she would do anything for, that was the family Booth was talking about.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart_

She continued to walk, until she realized where exactly she had ended up. Booth's apartment building. She slowly walked up the stairs, reaching the desired door, she stared at it as if it would burn her to touch it. The doctor ignored the feeling in her stomach and tapped on the door quietly.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone_

Booth was sitting on his couch, the TV was on, but he wasn't watching it. He was watching his phone almost willing it to do something, anything. What broke him out of his revere was the soft tapping on the door.

He stood up and he held his breath. Opening the door slowly, he was greeted by the sight of his soaked partner. "Bones?" He said, as she slipped through the door. "Jesus Bones, you must be freezing." He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Booth." She said, shivering. The man pulled out a couple of towels from the closet and preceded to wrap them around her soaked frame.

"Lets get you dry first, Bones. I don't want you to get sick." He said, pulling off her jacket and throwing it into his hamper. Leaving her there, he walked to his dresser to find the smallest shirt and shorts he could. "Change into these, I'll go make you some tea."

She did as she was told, and sat on his bed. Minutes later, Booth brought in a cup of tea for her and joined her sitting on the bed. "Thanks, Booth. I. . .I .. I guess I just lost track of time." She said unsure of herself.

"Its alright, Temperance." He said softly, scooting closer to her and placing a hand on her knee. "A lot has happened in the last couple of days, its alright for you to feel lost."

She sat her cup on the nightstand. "I don't feel lost, Booth. I feel like I'm crashing and I can't put my foot on the break."

"Then crash and burn, your not alone." He said, again bringing his finger to turn her gaze to him. "Your never going to be alone again, just remember that I'm here."

The tears that had stopped, began to fall again as she was trying to grasp what he was trying to say. "I'm trying to believe you Booth, I really am. . ."

He pressed his lips carefully onto hers, silencing her. "Well, we are going to have to work on that, aren't we?" He said, softly. He watched her try to comprehend what was happening. "Lets try in the morning, you need to rest."

Booth stood up and pulled out the covers, inviting her to crawl in. "Your not going to leave me, are you?"

She asked, her eyes growing heavy.

"Of course not." He said and followed her under the covers, pulling her into his strong arms. He felt her shiver at his touch as he whispered into his ear. "Goodnight Temperance."

She had already fallen asleep.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone_


End file.
